Electrical energy storage packs (e.g., battery packs) consist of multiple cells that are connected in parallel and/or series to achieve a required voltage and power rating. Systems that utilize these electrical energy storage packs include circuits that operate across the full voltage of the electrical energy storage pack, referred to as ground reference circuits and circuits that operate across individual electrical energy storage cells, referred to as cell referenced circuits. The cell referenced circuits provide the advantage that the current employed to drive the circuit can be reused to charge another electrical energy storage cell in the electrical energy storage pack. In certain multiple cell systems, a ground referenced logic or clock signal needs to be translated to one or more different cell referenced logic or clock signal levels. One solution is to employ a series of cascaded level shifters to provide the one or more different cell referenced logic or clock signal levels. However, the problem with this solution is that each difference cell referenced level is delayed by a clock transition.